The field of the present invention is window glazing products and methods.
The glazing of windows typically includes glazing putty which is individually formed around each pane. It is very difficult to work with glazing putty, achieve consistent results and avoid creating a mess. Further, the putty's hardening time is determined by weather conditions so as to exhibit quite divergent curing properties. Further, the putty takes approximately seven days to dry which prevents other repairs and painting on the day of installation.